


not a death wish

by rosesforkl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, One Shot, Short, death isn't major but it's there, i'm not good at tags what do i put, klance isn't mentioned but it's supposed to be implied, slight hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesforkl/pseuds/rosesforkl
Summary: Lance makes a careless decision that puts his teammate in danger





	not a death wish

**Author's Note:**

> Romance isn't necessarily the point of this one shot, but klance is sort of implied?

It wasn't the same.

It was breakfast. Usually, Hunk would put on a show as he cooked. He would try some tricks as he flipped some pancakes, or he'd make egg puns. Pidge would be showing stuff to Allura and Coran on her laptop, and the Alteans would talk about their planet. Shiro would be in his room working out, or in the training room. Lance and Keith would be bickering, which would soon be broken up by Shiro who comes in before it gets out of hand.

But now, it was silent. Hunk made breakfast without a word, no specials today. Pidge sat looking down at her lap where her hands lay. Allura wore a simple pink dress that she had found in her room. Coran sat beside her, he also wore pink. The two Alteans held hands, eyes closed. Shiro sat at the end of the table, watching his coffee grow cold. Lance was still, he stared at the wall with dead eyes.

It had been a couple days since their last mission. No one had really spoken a word to each other since then. They had fallen apart and none of them knew what to do.

-

Aside from his crying, the room was quiet. He wrapped himself in the blanket, wondering why it hadn't been him. It  _should've_ been him, but it wasn't.

He  _knows_  why it wasn't him.

-

_"Would it be okay if I got depressing for a couple minutes?" Lance asked. He played with his ring._

_"Not like there's anything better to do," Keith sighed. He watched Lance's hands and the way they kept putting on the ring and pulling it off._

_"What if one of us were to die," Lance began. "I mean, from Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and I. What would you do?"_

_Keith was taken back. He hadn't expected for such a question to come out of Lance's mouth. But it had, and alarmingly enough, he had an answer for such a question._

_"That's not going to happen," Keith replied. He looked over at Lance, who waited for Keith to elaborate. "None of you four can die, you all have people waiting for you back on earth. Whether you believe it or not, the four of you are going back home."_

_"Why wouldn't it happen? We're at war. Literally, any of us can die at any moment," Lance argued. He didn't have a death wish, no. In fact, he hoped that Keith was right and that no one would die. But there was always the chance._

_"You're all my teammates, you guys are_ **_my_ ** _family. Those Galra will have to kill me first before they can kill any of you!"_

-

Lance wasn't looking for death, it was an accident. He just wanted to leave the Galra ship as soon as possible. He was so  _terrified_ of death that he didn't notice the guards.

And the fact that it had all happened in a split second.

-

_"Lance, watch out!"_

_Lance didn't get to see why he was told to watch out. All he saw was Keith's back; all he heard was a gun shot._

_It wasn't even a second after the first one, that two other shots were fired. Three people fell, and Keith's name was shouted by five other people at the same time._

_Lance stopped breathing in that moment. With fear across his face, and his knees weak, he dropped his gun. He slowly walked over to Keith, who now lay on the ground._

_It was an awful sight._

_Their armor may have been through so much, but it wasn't exactly as strong as everyone would think._

_"Keith? Bud?" Lance whispered, dropping to his knees beside the red paladin. There was no reply._

-

 _It's your own damn fault!_ Lance thought. He couldn't get that scene out of his head.

Tears stained his face and his sobbing soon turned to laughter. He couldn't believe how he had let everyone down.

"Why are you so fucking...!" Lance laughed as hard as he could. He wanted to insult himself, say that it was his entire fault. But he also wanted to say that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame for this.

Instead, he curled up into a ball and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
